


在劫难逃

by sicituradmare



Category: The Thousand Plane Raid (1969)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 一个喷火飞行员犯贱跑去调戏一个轰炸机大队的大队长，如何惹祸上身，把自己搭进去的故事。





	在劫难逃

塔菲觉得自己很倒霉，他觉得布兰登简直是他的命中魔星，有时这种忧郁的思绪反复堆积到了一定程度，甚至使他懊恼和反省起自己当初究竟是中了什么邪，要跑去调戏那个常年累月摆着一张扑克脸、冷酷刻板不知变通的老家伙。虽然哈德威克一再向他保证过，他被借调去103大队这件事跟他的“行为不端、愚蠢鲁莽”(布兰登上校跟他通电话时的原话)没有关系，因为哈德威克作决定早在布兰登给他打电话之前，关于这点塔菲自己也可以作证，布兰登要他指认他那个“愚蠢鲁莽”的飞行员同僚时，上校自己显然还没来得及查证清楚对方的身份，自然也就不可能第一时间向哈德威克告状。但他总觉得这两件事冥冥中存在某种说不清道不明的联系。俗话说，一失足成千古恨，他从前可从来不觉得自己的幽默风趣劲儿有什么害处，是什么缺点，会给他惹什么麻烦，老实说，他在迪格比基地的人缘可好着呢，一个战斗机中队里最不可或缺的就是轻松幽默的氛围，哪怕是冷幽默。

但自从那日心血来潮在无线电里调侃了几句那个老家伙，事情就不对头了。先是一落地，他就接到哈德威克通知，要去驻扎在斯蒂普·巴辛顿基地的美国人B-17大队暂时担任联络官，官方任务是帮助他们训练经验不足的机组人员适应德国空军战斗机攻击模式，确保他们在任何战场情况下都能做出快速反应。一句话，他暂时丢掉了他自己的中队。塔菲实在莫名其妙，他是个喷火战斗机飞行员，还是个前线作战中队的中队长，战斗机司令部有一大把完全够资格、并且正退居二线休息的替换人选，为什么派他去？甚至没有征询过本人的意见。当然了，军人以服从为天职，而且哈德威克既是他的顶头上司，也是他的朋友，所以他二话没说就去了。他对上帝发誓，他真的没有预料到，在一个美军轰炸机大队当联络官，居然会让他生平第一次尝到身中数弹，光荣负伤的滋味！即使在两年前的不列颠之战里，在战斗最白热化的阶段，他被迫跳伞过，迫降过，甚至从海峡里被救援船只打捞上来过一次，他却从来没有被敌机的机枪射中过。更别提是身中数弹，如今只能被限制在医院病床上！还不确定什么时候伤势恢复，回到原来的战斗位置。现在别说飞回他的喷火Mk.Vb了，就连拄着手杖走出病房区到医院外头散散步，没准都会挨普雷斯顿医生的一顿训斥。在斯蒂普·巴辛顿，这位少校航空军医是一切伤员的最高长官，布兰登的权威都管不着他，他这个外来的皇家空军中校更没辙了。

塔菲觉得前景堪忧。

他当着布兰登的面嘲笑过他们那漂亮的B-17白昼就是个巨型靶子，他也当着布兰登的面抨击过他要进行的昼间千机轰炸无异于自杀行动，但他却自愿爬上了这架巨型靶机(还是架武备不全的残废)，自愿参加了这趟自杀行动，只是为了给布兰登客串领航员兼腰部机枪手，只是为了让布兰登能赶上他的大部队。他是自愿的。所以他当然不能口吐怨言。

道理如此，愿打愿挨，可他腹诽几句也情有可原吧。几天前他企图偷溜回指挥部大楼，打探一下最近的消息，还没走出医院走廊，就被临时折返的普雷斯顿医生截住了。“亚瑟·特拉夫顿·霍华德中校，”他一板一眼地称呼他的全名，“假如你还想在战争结束前回到你的战斗职务上，我建议你严格遵守医嘱。如果你需要命令……”

“好的，好的。我没有问题，医生。”塔菲打手势止住了医生下面的话，乖乖在护工的陪同和监督下回了病房。他可不想为此惊动到那个不知身在何方的老家伙。说起来，算上他刚被送进医院动手术那天他来看过他一趟，迄今为止，塔菲见他面的次数用一个手掌的手指来数也绰绰有余。公务繁忙，是正当合理、冠冕堂皇的理由。塔菲也没妄想一次同生共死的经历就能打消彼此之前的成见和性格不合。格列高利·布兰登上校是个老派男人，方正严肃，不苟言笑，沉默内敛，塔菲有时也不免好奇，他这种沉闷的性情在航空军里是怎么一步步爬上来，当上一个重型轰炸大队的大队长的，尤其令他意外的是，千机轰炸这种极其需要魄力来推动的作战计划，布兰登居然是那个站在台上说服台下一堆海空高层的人。不过，布兰登在自己的大队不受欢迎，塔菲倒是毫不意外。老家伙情商太低，沟通艺术为零，他和年轻小伙子之间多少存在理解的沟壑，又过于严厉，纵然存心是好，严父在儿女那里通常也会遭致逆反和误解。好比他和哈维·阿切尔中尉吧，他不能因为自己镇静自若就认定所有人都和他一样，阿切尔其实没有问题，是个很好的小伙子，只是作为战场新手他有一些“过度谨慎”的毛病，这是精神高度紧张所导致的，是正常的，他只需要舒缓一下心理，需要有人给予鼓励和肯定，找回自信就行。布兰登也许体察不到这些微妙的细节，也许他察觉到了，却踌躇于与部属之间的距离分寸。也许布兰登确实有他的难处，塔菲自己没有带一个轰炸机大队的经验，战斗机中队较之轰炸机大队，毕竟太小了。

总是这样，一面不以为然，一面又会同时为他辩护，不赞同，却又能理解，愤怒，又难免生出敬意。这就是塔菲对格雷戈·布兰登怀有的复杂情绪。“能干”的驾驶舱里，布兰登难得地讽刺了他一句，“你不是说这是自杀行动么？”他当时怎么回答的？不管他怎么回答的，也许又是习惯性的、却不被欣赏的幽默，他当时的真正念头很简单，布兰登不能错过自己策划的行动现场，不能抛下他已升空的千余架飞机，正如同指挥不能临阵缺席一场大型交响乐会。他为此承受了多大的压力，塔菲很清楚，所以他必须“在那里”，亲身参与亲自承担，而不是作为旁观者。

但所有这些思绪和情绪，都不能使塔菲的一个念头消释：他是真的觉得，格列高利·布兰登就是他的命中魔星。这一念头随着时间的流逝愈发根深蒂固。在不到三十年的人生阅历里，他一贯信心满满，从来顺风顺水，自从遇见这个冷酷刻板的老家伙，他的人生就脱离了常轨，从丢工作到差点丢性命，那盏警示的红灯亮得他连装瞎都做不到。因此在这段期间，某位大队长自觉与他保持距离，反倒令他松了口气，有了充足的空间用于反省。他想到少年时曾有一次手贱调戏野猪反被野猪整整追咬了一英里，胳膊上留下终身疤痕，这桩糗事在往后的十多年里只是作为糗事而非作为教训闪回过那么几次，年轻人永远不会把鲁莽交织着冒险精神的“壮举”当作教训，他现在想起来依然如此。布兰登与那头矢志不渝的野猪的相似性？外表上他们显然毫无相似性，他早已经记不得那头野猪的长相了，全南非的野猪在人类眼里也许都一个样，布兰登却是个令人无法忽视的男子汉，庄重、富有魅力、相貌堂堂、气概十足，第一眼就能使人印象深刻。虽然塔菲第一眼见到他时，他正在训斥部下，这种蛮横的作风大概是塔菲将之与那头追咬了他一英里的野猪联结起来的某个点。野猪在追人时，心无旁骛，眼睛里只看到那个人，布兰登也有这种对目标的矢志不移。

哈维·阿切尔中尉走进病房时，正好抓到了中校唇角边那一抹诡异飘忽、耐人寻味的微笑。这抹微笑在视线接触到来客的一瞬间扩大，演变为一种毫不作伪的、亲切坦率的笑容。因此反而使得阿切尔十分好奇起片刻之前是什么停留在他的思绪里，使他的面部表情那样生动愉悦。阿切尔非常喜欢特拉夫顿·霍华德中校，一方面是因为这个前喷火飞行员将他从窘困的境地里挽救了出来，另一方面是因为，这个英国人轻松风趣的性情使他在整个103大队都极其受欢迎，受欢迎的程度恰好跟他们的大队长成反比，当然大家都承认，第一次昼间千机轰炸行动的成功执行，很大程度上挽回了大队长在103曾经失去的民心，如今他的态度有了明显的改善，而整个103都清楚，这种氛围的变化应归功于何人。作为一个土生土长、没怎么见过世面的宾州小伙子，随8航来英国打仗是阿切尔生平头一次出国，他没有跟许多英国人有过深交，但想肯定不是所有英国人都像霍华德中校那样，塔菲——103的地勤和机组们喜欢这样称呼他，他是个威尔士人——是真诚地关心着他们，他将自己视为他们中间的普通一员，不是外来者也不是一名皇家空军中校，军衔上高于他们的上级长官。他时时刻刻面上总带着微笑，平易近人，有点儿大男孩的活泼劲，乐于主动接近每一个人也善于倾听和帮助，给予一针见血的意见，偶尔他也会挖苦嘲笑人，据说是英国人民族性的辛辣的幽默感，但这些嘲讽都维持在一个不冒犯人尊严的限度上，不会遭致反感。他时常讲述他的战斗机中队的逸闻趣事，用“我的小伙儿们”这样亲昵的口气回忆起他以前在比金山现在在迪格比的亲密战友，大家都知道终有一天他会回到皇家空军战斗机司令部去，借调到103只是暂时的，管行政和人事的麦克拉兰少校也确认了这点。就在他伤口复原后。尽管恢复履职还需要更长时间。万幸那四颗机枪弹命中的都不是要害，左大腿的那颗避开了股动脉，腹部那颗完美避开了脏器，另一颗击中左臂造成局部骨折，第四颗从左臂外侧蹭过，留下一道血槽。阿切尔觉得塔菲一定有一位强大的守护天使。跟部队里的其他人一样，一有空闲他就会跑来医院探视伤患，不用多做什么，聊聊天解闷对行动受限的伤员也是好的。高战损一直是困扰各个轰炸大队的重要问题。从第一次昼间千机轰炸以来，他们在多特蒙德和不莱梅上空又损失了四架B-17，意味着四个机组，四十个人阵亡或沦为战俘，还不包括返回的机组里的伤亡。塔菲听着这些消息，在内心从那位大队长的角度默想着。战损是每一位战地指挥官都必须面临的心理关卡，有人冷酷无情，有人难以接受。布兰登曾被部下愤慨地呼为“屠夫”，但他是不是真的冷酷无情到毫不在乎人命，塔菲有自己的眼睛和判断。不知怎地，他有些希望此时此刻能见到老家伙。加比是位远离战场的女士，麦克拉兰则是他的部下，联队长帕尔默将军远在Pinetree，而且帕尔默的位置也可能使他无法切身理解，管理一个战时大队是怎样的经验。作为一个外来者和观察员，以及曾经的战地指挥官，塔菲觉得自己是最适合的人选，假如布兰登需要这样一个对象，他不介意临时客串垃圾桶的角色。

**  
隔天下午四点，从伦敦开会回来的布兰登没有直接回指挥部大楼，而是折转基地医院看望了目前仍滞留彼处的机组们。他听取了普雷斯顿医生的报告，和B中队的中队长道格拉斯上尉(他在多特蒙德负了伤)谈了话，又挨个慰问了伤号们，这才在塔菲床位边上坐了下来，正要习惯性从夹克的臂袋里掏出烟盒，猛然想起这是禁烟区，又缩回了手来。塔菲笑嘻嘻地打量他。除了神情疲惫了点，黑眼圈又重了些，倒也看不出明显异常。

“我说，上校，你们有没有轮休期？”他轻快地说。  
布兰登疑惑地回看他。“你指什么？”  
“我听说美国军人海外服役有两年也就是24个月的期限，期满可轮换回国休息。陆航机组则是飞满25轮作战任务。这是必然会得到执行的硬指标么？还是纸面规定？你这样的高级军官，我指一个作战单位的指挥官，也会有类似服役期么？我们皇家空军指挥官前线服役满一定期限，也会被撤回二线作短暂休整。你知道，人体毕竟不是钢铁铸就，钢丝绷紧到一定程度也是会断的。”  
“轰炸大队的大队长没有25轮的要求，也不受此限制。除非晋升，离开这个岗位，比如调去司令部参谋部或返回国内任职，从性质上算是一种轮休。”布兰登不明其意，还是耐心作了解释。  
“就是说，如果你一直呆在103，那你连请个假都不行？”  
“短时假期是有的。而且我也不可能一直呆在103。”布兰登向后靠到椅背上，双手交握搁在腹部：“你到底想说什么，中校？”

“没什么，就是聊聊。”塔菲端详了下他的手势，“你的伤怎么样了？我听说你最近一直囤在地面上，没有亲自带队，普雷斯顿医生想必很高兴。”他及时缩回了“很有成就感”一句。8航轰炸机基地里，每一位航空军医的最高理想就是给自己的工作狂大队长下禁飞令，这几乎已经成了军内流行的俗谚。  
“这只是暂时的。”布兰登仿佛听到了他吞回去的那一句，不答反问：“你呢？”  
塔菲摊了摊右手掌：“如你所见，我们尽职尽责的医官肯定打过报告了。”他左臂伤了骨头，所以脖子上仍然系着吊带，好在是左臂，飞机开不了，日常生活自理无大碍。

“医官说……”布兰登迟疑了一下，转而言他：“我在伦敦见到了哈德威克上校，他向我问你的情况，还让我代他向你问好。你们是……朋友？”  
“家族朋友。我们两家是世交，私底下我得喊他莱斯利叔叔，当然在迪格比我从来不这样喊。总得避嫌嘛。”  
“原来如此。”布兰登试图忽略哈德威克上校当时的神情，他的措辞是，“那个愚蠢鲁莽的小子还活着吗，请代我向他问安”，布兰登疑心他似乎有意咬重了“愚蠢鲁莽”两个词，他也难以辨识上校忽闪的眼神里的不明意味。这些英国人都有点令人难以招架。

“你和帕尔默将军呢，也是朋友？”  
“他是我的恩师，我们在西点认识，他曾在那里主持一个课程。”布兰登简单地说。那的确是缘起，尽管他和将军之间用师生关系定义太简单。但这些私事似乎没必要跟一个“外人”解释太多。  
“哦，良师益友，情同父子手足。”塔菲察言观色，擅自做了总结。布兰登默不作声。

这个面上总挂着笑的青年是个聪明人，而且很敏锐。

不知怎地，就这么言不及义地闲扯了一通，他的心情却忽然轻松了许多。

正在此时，护士过来换药，因为塔菲腹部和大腿的伤口需要掀开病号服上衣和半褪下裤子，护士将悬挂的挡帘拉过来，请上校挪了个位置。布兰登本打算告辞，出人意料地，他却留在了原地，无视伤员强烈抗议的炯炯目光，站着旁观了整个换药过程。

一周前的那次不幸遭际给塔菲留下了巨大的心理阴影，那时他刚刚动完取子弹的手术不久，尤其腹腔有内部创口，加上左大腿的伤，只能像条死鱼一样摊在床上动弹不得。大忙人布兰登拨冗来探视，正巧逢上例行的每日换药程序。克拉丽莎见有男士在边上，理所当然地吩咐人搭把手，帮忙把塔菲的上衣掀到胸肋部固定住，上校小心翼翼地照做了，看他和护士都目不斜视心无杂念，塔菲却觉得颇不自在，等到腹部换好药，护士继续吩咐上校脱他裤子时，布兰登显然也错愕了一下，但他是一板一眼的性情，回神后又一本正经地执行了，塔菲的脸色就很不好看了。他想也没想地就要拒绝，话到嘴边猛然警醒，为什么呢，大家都是男人，这样介意不是更可疑？可疑什么他却也搞不明白。难道他更想要护士脱他裤子么？！医者父母心，那样是挺正常，可是，这样有什么……不正常吗？

塔菲自己都糊涂了。不管怎样，大腿的药很快也换好，要命的克拉丽莎抿嘴一笑，对上校说：“你可以给他穿回去了，上校。”一边自顾自收拾起医药盘走了……挡帘隔出的狭小的病床区域内只留下两个人面面相觑。还没等塔菲微笑着掩饰尴尬说道“我自己来”，上校已经再一次纡尊降贵，手指拈住裤腰轻轻上提，拉到他髋骨上方，甚至帮他系好了裤带，系得挺松，显然是怕压迫到他的腹部伤口。塔菲的脸烫得像在发高烧，他不知道当时的自己是怎样一副见鬼的表情。他是哪里得罪了护士小姐吗？还是他想太多？

“医官说得很对，我建议你不要再尝试‘越狱’，这个时期的伤口动作太大很容易崩裂的，塔菲。”布兰登沉着的嗓音在他头顶上方响起，唤回了他漂移的思绪。护士小姐已经离开了。塔菲移开捂脸的右手往上觑，与他的视线撞在一起的，是上校若有所思的含笑的一双眼睛。

所以他留下来，仅仅是为了检查他的伤势复原情况？

不用揽镜自顾，他也能瞧见自己此刻的窘样。

格列高利·布兰登，果然是他的命中魔星！

他想见他的初衷是什么？不是给他当垃圾桶、当调解人吗！怎么现在位置颠倒，自己反倒成了砧板上待宰的鱼？不，现在这条鱼已经宰完了……

**  
隔周周末，普雷斯顿医生总算开恩，下达了特赦令，将塔菲从禁足状态释放出来。莱斯利叔叔早做通了他父母、尤其是他母亲的思想工作，使他养伤期间免于遭到爱心轰炸背上良心负担。昨日同在皇家空军的老弟艾弗打来电话，告知这个礼拜天全家都会呆在伦敦，他也请了假，问老哥能不能到城里来聚一聚，“慰问一番悬念爱子的双亲”(艾弗原话)。塔菲知会了布兰登，布兰登听取医官意见后批准了他暂离基地的请求。周末他要到伦敦公干，于是决定顺道载塔菲过去萨沃伊酒店，塔菲提出自己开车的意见被驳回，也就不再挣扎了。他如今有种认命的想法，觉得还是识时务为俊杰，不管怎样在脱离103大队之前，他最好规矩做人。

由于带着塔菲，布兰登没用司机，亲自开车。说来奇怪，这还是塔菲报到那日之后他俩首次真正意义上的二人独处。私底下的布兰登是个名副其实的闷罐子，你不主动开口他就懒得废话，更别提像这样坐在车里拉家常。但是基地一路开到伦敦车程也不算短，总得有两个钟头，不聊个天拉个家常什么的，干坐着委实太无聊了。可是聊啥呢？这可破天荒地把一贯谈锋健的塔菲难住了。

沉默半晌，他总算想起来一个话题。

“上校，你们918大队的弗兰克·萨维奇将军，你认识他吗？就是驻扎在阿奇伯里基地的918大队。离斯蒂普·巴辛顿不远。”  
“认识。”布兰登专注前方车道，声音平淡无波。“我在西点时的同学。”  
“什么！真的？”塔菲一下来了精神，坐正了身体。“哎呀，这可真是太凑巧啦。”  
布兰登瞥了他一眼：“为什么这样说？”  
“去年年底我在萨沃伊的一个会议上见到他，那个会议是关于远程护航问题的，当时你们的轰炸机司令部已决定开春向德国境内目标发动攻击，战斗机远程护航的需求就变得日益醒目。”  
“我知道这个会议。”  
“所以你当时也在场吧？你坐在哪个位置？”  
布兰登嗯了一声，提醒他不要转移话题。“弗兰克·萨维奇怎么了？”  
“噢，没怎么。我觉得他很有意思。”  
“很有意思？”  
“120联队的联队长怀利·克洛将军，跟我爹——呃，跟我们轰炸机司令部的休·霍华德将军有私交，克洛将军经常在私交圈子里的聚会场合提到他的得意门生，也即是弗兰克·萨维奇准将，偶尔其中的一两次凑巧我也在……你知道，36岁的将军虽然不是绝无仅有，也足够勾起人的好奇心了。何况我很喜欢怀利·克洛将军，所以对他念念不忘的爱徒不免十分好奇。萨沃伊那次会议是我第一次见到将军本人。后来有时他也会莅临诸如此类的社交宴会。”  
“原来你是休·霍华德将军的儿子。”布兰登仿佛只注意到这一点，“可真是军人世家。”  
“我猜，你早就看过了我的履历？上面一定有亲属信息一栏吧？”  
布兰登点点头，早在塔菲报到之前，帕尔默就把底子都抖给他了。“所以，弗兰克·萨维奇？”  
“实际上我是想说，你和他挺像的。不过我没想到你们会是同学。你跟他很熟么？是什么程度的交情？”

直到车子抵达威斯敏斯特，在萨沃伊酒店大门前停下，塔菲也没能从布兰登嘴里撬到更多的新情报。他似乎很不喜欢谈论自身，而萨维奇将军私人的话题势必深入到他自己的过往中去，要旧事重提，故而他也不是很情愿。塔菲只能作罢，留待下次机会。布兰登甚至没有像他预期中那样追问因何他说他们两人相像。这个印象其实塔菲老早就有，只是他最近才反应过来，这种似曾相识的感觉来自何处。

本来布兰登将他送到地点后就要走，他要参加的会议在下午两点，他问明塔菲是自己回基地，还是等他过来接，塔菲郑重谢绝，声称家里车会送他回去，布兰登便没再坚持，正准备走人时，塔菲忽然开口：“你下午两点的会议？还有四个钟头，这里开车过去就二十分钟路程，时间尚早，不如来和我家一起用个午餐？”  
布兰登奇怪地凝视着他，明显在犹豫。塔菲赶紧接着说：“没其他人，就我爸妈和我弟弟。他们都很好相处的。”塔菲笑了笑，心想，我这是在干什么？

艾蒂有一阵没见到儿子了。阿提和小三岁的艾弗都在战斗机部队服役，父母不担心是不可能的，但是战争期间无论什么家庭的孩子在部队当兵都是一视同仁，他们不能经常回家，尽管两个孩子只要得到假期总会头件事就往家里跑，阿提总是乐呵呵的，艾弗还带着孩子气，两个儿子都十分懂事，竭力避免给父母添烦恼。他们都有心理准备。即便如此，接到帕尔默将军从103大队指挥部亲自打来的电话时，艾蒂还是感到一阵恐惧。万幸阿提命硬。他是在1938年参加皇家空军的，从那以后经历了1940年的敦刻尔克、不列颠之战和1941年春开始向德国发动的反攻，迄今几乎就没受过真正意义上的战伤，只除了这一次，在别人的飞机上。事情的具体经过帕尔默也向他们做了解释，一架几乎是裸奔的待维修B-17，没有任何防护、敞开式的腰部机枪手战斗位置，那是非同寻常的作战环境，挂掉电话后休皱着眉头对她说了句，这孩子……而后只余一声叹息。他们都知道这样的险着的确是阿提能干出来的。没有冒险精神的喷火飞行员？即使存在那也不是他们的儿子。  
看起来那位格列高利·布兰登上校，他们的大队长，也是一位不走寻常路的人士。  
艾蒂完全没预料，儿子伤愈后头回见父母，就把这位全家慕名已久的布兰登上校带回来了。  
她更加没预料，这位带着一个重型轰炸大队、主导了8航第一次昼间千机轰炸行动的上校大队长，只是个30来岁不到40的年轻人。  
沉着庄重，外表上看起来就很强势，性情显然也是强硬刚正路线的，难怪一贯活泼的阿提在他边上都显得安静了许多。  
艾蒂知道自家儿子的能力，当过战地指挥官的人，论魄力与权威不比谁少，但阿提是亲切随和的性情，比起布兰登上校自然过于柔和了。

塔菲为双方引荐时，艾弗站在他对面目不转睛地打量着布兰登，直到妈妈叫他，才回过神来，与布兰登握了手。皇家空军战斗机部队里一直有很多美国飞行员，从上次大战到这一次，他和这些跨洋而来的小伙子们并肩战斗过，结下过深厚的同袍情谊，第一个鹰中队建立于1940年秋天，时值不列颠之战期间，美国参战后鹰中队就直接转入陆航了，但仍有许多美国飞行员留在皇家空军里，他还在飞飓风的前中队时最好的朋友哈特就是一个来自弗吉尼亚州的小伙子。  
但是他过往经验里认识的所有美国小伙子都跟布兰登截然不同。他们都是二十出头的年轻人，精力充沛，快活，欢乐，多多少少有点疯劲儿，布兰登看起来就像是……就像是父辈。轰炸机大队毕竟跟战斗机中队很不一样吧，他们的中队长也就是没比他们大多少的小伙子，大他三岁的阿提不也是跟个大男孩似的，不久前他还是一个喷火中队的中队长呢，去年甚至一度带过一个四中队的战斗机联队。

艾弗长得跟塔菲不是太像，他更像父亲休·霍华德将军，而塔菲面貌上更像他母亲。这是布兰登对这个家庭的第一印象。兄弟俩的性情无疑综合自父母，诚如塔菲所言，他的家人都很好相处。霍华德将军年约五旬，面容清癯，身材高瘦笔挺，典型的军人姿态，也许因为在私人场合，言谈举止很是随和；塔菲的母亲艾蒂则是位温文尔雅的女士，风趣而敏锐，看到她就明白塔菲是怎么教养出来的了。  
一顿午餐在融洽的家庭氛围里过去，席间聊的都是当前局势、社会上的轶闻、亲戚邻里间的琐碎，不涉军队事务。为防间谍窃听，公众场合不谈军机要务已经是约定俗成的战时守则，尽管他们身在包厢，也需防隔墙有耳。之后布兰登稍坐了一会，喝了点茶，便起身告辞了。塔菲送他出来，等他上车离去，这才回转。

**  
从伦敦回来后的隔周周三下午，哈德威克通知他在103的官方任务圆满完成，不日将调复原职，正式的命令文书本周就会下达。实际上借调103是变相地将塔菲撤离前线休整，他的战果记录上已经有18架敌机，足够为他赢得一枚DSO或者给他的DFC添上第二道杠，但从空战经验上看，一路高歌猛进的时刻也是一个战斗机飞行员最危险的时刻，身体上愈疲劳精神上反而愈亢奋，此时最容易滋生疏忽大意、鲁莽冒进的致命错误，许多飞行员正是这样损失掉的。千机任务后没多久他就想明白了这点，哈德威克深知直接把他撵下去或者禁飞他铁定不会乖乖照办，扔到103既可以把他囤在地面又可以避免他无所事事，而且在别人家的陌生地盘上他也折腾不起风浪，可谓一举多得。哈德威克打得如意算盘，布兰登也算不得无辜背锅，哈德威克得知布兰登和塔菲压根面都没见过就生了嫌隙时，已为时晚矣。但这只老狐狸才不会操心布兰登拿他如何，保不定还在背地里等着看好戏呢！至于塔菲实质上的禁飞状态下还能搞出那些意外，就是哈德威克始料未及了。

周五上午命令文书下来，晚间103的机组小伙子们在鹰首酒吧为塔菲举办了欢送会，管理层军官们和办公室同僚也都到场，除了个别值班人员走不开。鹰首酒吧自成为这个轰炸机大队的基地酒吧以来还是头一遭这样热闹。那张由布兰登签发、沦为飞镖靶子的酒吧禁令早已不复存在，塔菲置身于乱哄哄的人群中心，想起初来之日眼见耳闻，顿生恍如隔世之感，同时冒出来的还有一股依依惜别的伤感情绪。每个人都来向他敬酒，明天是两日假期的开端，没有空袭任务，大家都想尽情纵性地放松一把，塔菲来者不拒，酒到杯干，一路从吧台挤到门口，他也不知道被灌下了多少威士忌、香槟、啤酒、白兰地，还有一些说不上来名目的酒水。走到门口被夜风一吹，他感觉到一阵头晕目眩，太阳穴两侧突突地跳，心知自己很快就要醉了，即使不是马上，最后也必定会醉倒在不知何处。他已经很久很久没这样喝过，飞行员不能酗酒，酒精会麻痹神经，影响反应，导致丧命。今天晚上的酒像打开了一扇紧闭已久的大门，有什么东西从门后的黑暗里汩汩流淌了出来，使他全部的快活、欢乐、幽默都被冲刷得一干二净。他摇摇晃晃地跨下台阶，溜进围栏后小小的花圃，在一棵栗子树下的长椅上坐了下来。手里握着的杯盏里还剩半杯酒液，他将它一饮而尽，把杯子摆在脚边，往后仰靠到椅背上，茫无目的地张望夜空。星星是一团漩涡，喝下去的酒在他的大脑里制造漩涡。

谁在边上，谁在说话，他不知道，也不介意，甚至懒得费神去瞥上一眼，一切都安静了下来，透过窗子流泻出的笑闹声，地板踩得砰砰响的跳舞声，风吹拂过头顶枝叶的沙沙声，草虫的低鸣声，漩涡的声音……万籁俱寂。然后，有一个声音从黑暗的背景里浮凸了出来。  
就像月光透过漆黑的云层，撒在机翼下方的海波上。  
“我送你回去，塔菲。”  
他循着声音，看到那个高大的身影向他弯下腰，月光从他背后投射下来，他就像从月亮里走下来的人。  
“布兰登？”他喃喃低语。  
“我以为你不会出现了……”  
他去哪里了？可知他整个晚上一直在找他？  
“抱歉，我刚从瑟莱赶回来。”他的声音低沉而温柔。  
温柔？塔菲笑了声，为自己古怪的错觉而失笑。  
“你喝得太多了。还能走吗？我送你回去。”布兰登握住他右手，把他拉了起来，有力的臂膀绕过腰背部，让他整个重心靠在他身上，就这样把他带到了停靠在花圃外边的指挥车边上，打开车门将人塞进了副驾驶位。

布兰登原本打算送他回宿舍，塔菲作为RAF联络官有自己的单间，不用跟别个军官合住，但放他一个人呆着，布兰登不甚放心，怕他醉酒后没人照顾，想起在伦敦时艾蒂·霍华德女士那张慈爱的面容，他踌躇了下，果断打转方向盘，往基地司令官住所开去。

喝醉酒的塔菲和所有的醉鬼一样，特别难缠，特别娇气，废话连篇，他清醒时是个多能耐的飞行员，醉酒时就是多难缠的醉鬼，清醒时有多聒噪，醉酒时就更加絮叨两倍不止。布兰登连哄带骗，耗了老大功夫才把他半拖半抱地弄进了自己的卧室，安置到床上。给他脱了鞋子外套，把早就扯松的领带抽出来，和着外套一起挂到衣架上，这才又反身去拧了条热毛巾进来。  
他都不知道自己还有当保姆的天赋。  
作为家中独子，他没有照顾弟妹的经验，也还没来得及结婚有自己的孩子。  
面对这个难缠娇气的醉鬼，心底却有一丝不知其所来的温柔情绪如大地里的根须般疯长起来，盘根错节，一发不可收拾。  
他给他擦了脸和手，把领口的扣子多解开一颗，这样更舒服点。  
“布兰登？”醉鬼开了口。  
“醒了？”能认人了，说明有点清醒？这一路上他各种撒泼使性时显然完全认不出他是谁。  
“这是……哪里？”  
“我的住处。”  
“哦……”  
醉鬼没了下文。  
布兰登把毛巾放回浴室，从开水壶里倒了小半杯热水出来，和着凉水兑成了半杯温开水。  
侍候醉鬼就着他手喝了两口温水，总算可以消停了吧。天知道他马不停蹄从联队指挥部的会场赶回来，就是来给这个小子当保姆的！  
“布兰登……”还没等他起身离开，他又叫他。  
“什么？”他俯身听他说话，出奇地耐心。  
领口被拽下去，嘴唇被两片湿润、温热、柔软的唇片强硬地紧紧贴上来时，布兰登如遭雷劈，整个人都僵住了。有那么一瞬间，因为过于震惊，他丧失了全部反应。那两片唇就只是一动不动贴在他唇上，没有任何进一步的动作，仿佛主动挑起事儿的人也呆滞在那里，不知道下一步是什么，要怎样进行下去。昏暗的灯光下青年的两只眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，就像是受惊的猫，看起来比他还要震惊，完全是吓醒了的状态，可他的手仍旧紧紧攥着他的领口不放，迫使两人的身躯贴覆在一起，隔着两层薄薄的军衬衣。不到一忽儿，体温就将这薄薄两层布浸染透了。布兰登从来没有遇上过这样的离奇窘境，这跟加比吻他完全是两码事，男女之间的那回事说复杂复杂，说简单也很简单，双方都有需求，情势环境许可，就在一起了。面前的青年却是完完全全不同的。即使是喝醉，神志不清，这样也太过分了，太离谱了。莫名其妙地，他感到一阵恼火，心生焦躁。  
“松手。”他往后仰头，按捺着怒气，尽力维持冷静。  
塔菲仿佛被什么咬了一口，猛然缩了手，布兰登迅速直起身体，离开了他。深呼吸两次，提醒自己冷静，再冷静，回头看时，那青年已经翻身朝里背对着他，整个头都埋进了枕头下面。明显打算装鸵鸟了。  
看来是真吓醒了。  
敢闯祸，没胆子面对。  
布兰登又气恼又好笑，无可奈何，暗骂了一句“臭小子”，心底那股焦躁仍在，怒气却散了。叹了一声，甩手走人。

**  
醉酒事件后很久，塔菲没再见到布兰登。次日一大早天还没亮他就从大队长的宿舍偷溜走了，没有惊动任何人，只除了岗哨和宿营区大门口的警卫。他拎着前天晚上就整理好的一小包行李，徒步走到基地大门外的路面上，拦截了一辆清早送货的小货车，搭乘它去了火车站。他先回了趟伦敦，赖在城里的住宅赖过了整个周末，连门都没迈出过。艾蒂见他一脸恹恹的表情，不知道撞了什么邪，也不好打探，吩咐厨娘变着法子折腾食物，尽心尽力喂养儿子。周日傍晚四点，到了回迪格比基地的时候，塔菲才终于振作起精神，吻别了妈妈，告别了管家和厨娘，拎着行李出了门。

他觉得自己一辈子的脸都在布兰登那里丢光了。  
起初他以为自己的好运气要转向了。  
事实是，他的好运气已一去不复返。

脱掉飞行头盔，拉开坐舱罩跳下来，再次踏上柔软的草地，塔菲双手叉腰，舒展着肢体，向极远处的苍穹眺望了一眼，那是他来的方向，此时已被云海遮蔽，目力无能穷极。身处一万五千英尺的高空，与脚踏实地仰首望天的感觉，是迥然而异的。飞行永远是一项新奇、危险又刺激的运动，不可避免会吸引那些富于冒险精神的天性，然而在战争中他选择进入皇家空军成为一名战斗机飞行员，却并非出于追求脱离地心引力的自由自在和满足冒险天性的愿望，他只是有能力也有天赋去从事这一种战争技能，驾驶着喷火战机与敌人搏斗，对他而言是职责，不是热衷的游戏。  
是什么时候，他竟然把它当作了游戏？

把AE-G交给机械士布里格斯和希金斯，他朝等候在机场边上的哈德威克走去。  
“有好消息告诉你，中校。”  
迪格比的基地司令官皱着眉头，让人直觉他嘴里的“好消息”性质可疑。  
塔菲犹豫了下，很勉强地问道：“什么好消息？”  
“你的DSO核准了。”上校仍然皱着眉。  
“哦……”这个消息确实没有激起他太大的热情。  
“第二个好消息，你的下一个任命。”  
塔菲攥紧了手套，听见上校给出答案。  
“比金山联队。”


End file.
